


fever dream high in the quiet of the night

by rileymatthews



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: cersei and taena are trying to lay low. the inn only has a single bed
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Taena Merryweather
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620166
Kudos: 12





	fever dream high in the quiet of the night

She wasn’t supposed to be traveling light. She was practically a queen, a millionaire, daughter of the man who built the largest employer in the country. But despite the power Cersei knew she held, she stood here, in a shitty motel in a nowhere town. She only needed to make it across the country to a private lake house without being noticed, have some amount of peace. And the only way to do that was traveling light, with only Taena for companionship.

“Unfortunately, we only have a room with a single double available at the moment. We can of course refund you the difference, but there’s nothing else available tonight.”

 _Don’t you know who I am?_ Cersei wanted to scream. But she couldn’t, not if she wanted this week for herself, for her children she’d finally be able to see without oversight by random passersby or media. So, she had to accept it, and take the bed. She could manage sleeping with Taena. Sleeping next to her, rather.

“That will be fine.” Taena says, taking the initiative while Cersei attempts a smile that ends up more a displeased grimace. Thank god for her, Cersei thought of her best and only friend. Taena was a blessing from the gods, and not one Cersei would ever be ungrateful for. Who else would help Cersei manage her emotions, schedule, and be a friend too? No one. That’s why Cersei wouldn’t mind sleeping with her. Next to her. Damn, Cersei thought, second misstep, she must be tired.

“Thank you for understanding. Here’s the key-card, you’ll be on the second floor.”

As they move to the elevator, backpack and both suitcases in hand, Taena moves her hand on Cersei’s back.

“It’ll be ok.” She says, her voice straining to be let into the thoughts behind Cersei’s frozen expression of discomfort.

“I know.” Cersei says, fighting with herself to let Taena in. “I’ll have you.”

Taena laughs, heartfelt, her full lips up-tilting in happiness. She looked gorgeous happy, her large dark brown eyes shining with joy, her hair half up bouncing with her every move, her breasts moved with her breath, rising in a way Cersei couldn’t look away from. No, Cersei shouldn’t be thinking about her friend’s breasts.

“You’ll always have me.” Taena says, looking over to Cersei right as she raises her eyes to her face. Embarrassment comes over her, she’d been caught staring when she hadn’t meant to. Taena didn’t seem to notice, she just smiled further at Cersei.

They move out of the elevator, down the hall, and the room they would be sharing. The bed was small, smaller than she expected. She’d get to share it though, have Taena close to her. Wait, she wasn’t supposed to enjoy this, and yet deep inside, Cersei was happy about it.

Fuck.

She would be happy, and it clicked why. Taena was hot, amazingly so, and extremely nice, loving, and Cersei was very much in love. Now she would have to sleep next to her entirely platonic best friend while trying to hold in the emotions she now realizes she’d long felt. It would be a long night.

They both quickly get ready, trading off the bathroom until they were prepared to sleep next to each other. Taena seemed so relaxed in her oversized t-shirt and shorts, in a way Cersei could never hope to match, but she would gladly take in every second of.

“Are you alright?” Taena asks, likely noticing the nerves Cersei knew played across her face.

“I’m fine.” Cersei says, unable to say anything more without either screaming the newfound emotions or scurrying away to not hurt Taena.

They lay together, Taena pulling Cersei close to her in her sleep. Cersei focuses on her breathing while she tries to sleep. Her mind and eyes keep falling back to Taena’s beauty. Her chest rose and fell, and every bit of her skin glistened with an olive beauty. Cersei never wanted to stop staring, to not having Taena next to her.

She slept eventually, the dreams came and went. Most had Taena in them, in various states of undress, tempting every part of Cersei’s soul. She knows 

When Cersei woke the next day, she felt warm. Taena was wrapped around her, the hem of Cersei’s shirt, skin touching skin. She never wanted to move, but she knew she had to, Taena was her friend, she couldn’t sacrifice that for fleeting feelings. 

When Taena awoke, and pulled Cersei even closer, all those fears started melting away.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Cersei says, still tired enough she can’t control her tongue.

“I know you don’t love.”

The word love falling from Taena’s lips changed something within Cersei. She could never let Taena from her grasp. 

“I need you.”

“I know love.” Taena says, kissing Cersei softly on the lips. They had to check out of the hotel room by 11, and Cersei knows they’ll struggle to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2! title's from cruel summer by taylor swift, prompt is Only One Bed.


End file.
